


the ties that bind us

by totallyunrelated



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyunrelated/pseuds/totallyunrelated
Summary: Post-The Hidden World. What if the dragons were given a choice, and not all of them returned to the Hidden World? This is a compilation of one-shots about Hiccup and Astrid's life after the events of the Hidden World if their dragons had stayed behind.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	the ties that bind us

“The dragons aren’t safe here anymore.”

Complete and utter silence followed Hiccup’s statement as his friends gaped at him, all of them shocked speechless. Ruffnut looked over at Astrid, mouthing _Is this a joke?_ while the rest of them stared silently at Hiccup, waiting for the punchline which never came.

Hiccup stayed silent, providing no explanation. Astrid mentally shook herself, approaching him and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hiccup … what do you mean?” she asked hesitantly, not sure that she wanted to know the answer.

“I’m saying that there will always be bad people out there. People like Viggo, and Grimmel, and Drago who want to hurt and exploit the dragons. They’re not safe here anymore, and we won’t be able to protect them forever.” He took a fortifying breath, finally turning around to face his friends’ somber faces. “I think … it’s time to let them go.”

Immediately there was a clamor of outrage from both dragon and human alike. Toothless nudged Hiccup with a distressed roar, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were all shouting at him, and the rest of the dragons roared in displeasure. Hiccup bent to soothe his dragon as Astrid tried to quiet the rest of them.

“Okay, okay … ENOUGH!” Everyone froze and turned to look at him. “Look, I know that this isn’t a great situation - believe me, I don’t want to say goodbye to Toothless either - but just let me explain, okay?”

“Hiccup …” said Astrid.

“No. Look, if there was any other choice, believe me, I’d take it. But - but I just don’t see any other way to make sure the dragons will be safe. By now, everyone in and outside of the archipelago knows about the dragons here. We’re a massive target. And sure, so far we’ve emerged victorious every time, but sooner or later, our luck will run out! They’re not safe here. They’ll never be. And I know it’s hard, but we’re doing this for them. For their own good. At this time, humans and dragons cannot peacefully coexist. Keeping them here will only endanger them.”

“Hiccup, just think about this!” said Astrid. “What about the Wingmaidens? The Defenders of the Wing? Or even the bond we have with our dragons? I know that there are bad guys out there, but there’s always going to be bad guys! That doesn’t mean we should just send our dragons away. Without the Eruptodon, the Defenders of the Wing will cease to exist! And without the Wingmaidens, the Razorwhips will become extinct!”

Hiccup tried to interject, but Astrid was on a roll. “I know, but -”

“No, Hiccup, listen to me. I know you only want the best for the dragons, but this isn’t what’s best. You want to protect them all and you think their best chance is in the Hidden World. But what about their feelings? Did you think you could just get Toothless to order them all to leave? What if they’re followed and we’re not there to help? What if the Hidden World gets too overcrowded and they begin to attack each other? I agree with you that most of the dragons would be better off in the Hidden World, but shipping off all the dragons on Earth is not the best solution. We’ll never be able to learn to live in peace with them if we never see them again!”

“Astrid’s right,” said Fishlegs, one arm around Meatlug. “We haven’t seen the extent of the Hidden World. If you herd all the dragons in there, it could cause a lot of problems.” Meatlug growled in agreement, nuzzling Fishlegs’ side.

Helplessly, Hiccup looked around at his friends, all of whom were standing near their dragons protectively and nodding in agreement to Astrid’s words. Astrid herself had a determined look on her face, her body blocking his view of Stormfly behind her. 

“Okay - okay, so what do you propose?” he asked her.

She looked relieved at his words. “Maybe we should give the dragons a choice. The wild ones, the ones that we rescued, can leave, but if the ones bonded to us want to stay, then they can stay. That will solve our overcrowding problem and make us less of a target to enemies, hopefully.”

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who gazed back at him with wide green eyes. The dragon purred and nudged Hiccup’s chin, and his heart ached at the thought of saying goodbye. He thought of all the citizens of Berk who had wholeheartedly accepted dragons into their homes, their families. Of the Wingmaidens who had dedicated their entire existence to caring for the baby Razorwhips and ensuring that they survived. Of Mala and the Defenders of the Wing who relied on their Great Protector to save them from the volcano on their island. And he thought of Toothless, who had become a part of him and who he couldn’t imagine living without. He gazed around at his friends and their dragons, who all looked at him pleadingly, begging him not to sever their bond.

“You’re right, Astrid. The dragons are just like us, and we should give them a choice. I’m so sorry, guys. I guess I was just - overwhelmed, and looking for the easiest solution, but it wasn’t necessarily the best one. And - and you know what? So many people have come to harm our dragons, and did we ever let them? No! We’re a great team. And we couldn’t have done any of this without our dragons. Whatever comes next, we’ll face it. Together.”

The room erupted in cheers of relief. Astrid approached Hiccup and kissed him passionately. He felt her smile into the kiss and returned it with equal fervor, grateful that he had someone like her by his side, someone who wasn’t afraid to tell him when he was wrong and could help him make the right decisions.

“I love you,” he murmured in her ear. “Thank you. For stopping me from making the worst mistake of my life.”

As she stepped away, smiling, he looked down at Toothless, looking away into the distance, and felt doubt creep into his heart.

* * *

Nightfall found Hiccup perched on the edge of a cliff on the far side of the island, Toothless nowhere to be seen. Astrid frowned from her place on Stormfly’s back, hovering just out of earshot. Urging Stormfly to land, she slid off her back and approached him quietly, but made sure that her footsteps could be heard to avoid startling him. When she sat down beside him, he made no sign that he’d noticed her presence.

“Hey. Everything okay?” she asked softly.

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be? I’m fine.” He kept his gaze fixed on the horizon, where, in the distance, Astrid could make out two figures, one dark, one light, intertwined in flight. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re worried that Toothless is going to leave, aren’t you?”

Hiccup tore his gaze away from the two dragons and turned to face her, his expression troubled. “Does that make me a bad friend?” he asked. “I want him to be happy, trust me, I do, I just - I don’t know what I’ll do without him. I guess part of the reason why I suggested that plan in the first place was because - because deep down I knew he was going to leave anyway, and I was selfish, because it’s so much worse if it’s his choice. I thought if I forced him and all the other dragons into it, I’d feel better, because at least I wouldn’t have to know if he would choose to leave me or not.”

“Hiccup, you’re not a bad person,” said Astrid. “If I was in your place, I’d probably be thinking the same thing. Sure, it is selfish, but it’s a normal thing. You’ve spent nearly the last decade with Toothless by your side every waking moment. He’s practically a part of you. I would be more worried if you could let him go so easily.”

“It’s just - what if I give him the choice, and he chooses to leave?” whispered Hiccup. “What do I do then?”

“You’ll still be Hiccup. Remember what I told you? It isn’t Toothless who makes you who you are. He makes it easier, but you’re still brave, strong and a great leader without him. If he really does leave, you’ll still be all of those things. And you’ll be happy for him, because he’s going to a great place and he’s going to start a family of his own with his mate. Isn’t that what you want for him?”

“Yeah. I remember all those years of searching for more Night Furies so Toothless wouldn’t be so lonely,” he said wistfully. “I guess I just … never thought about what I’d do once we found them.”

“It’s Toothless’s choice,” said Astrid, wrapping an arm around him. “Whatever happens, happens. But he’ll always be with you, right here.” She poked his chest. “And you’ll always have the memories of all those years you shared together.”

“Thanks, Astrid,” said Hiccup. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He leaned in and kissed her, and that was when he knew that as long as he had her, everything would be okay. Even if he lost Toothless.

* * *

Dawn came all too fast. Hiccup had called a village meeting on the cliff overlooking their temporary camp, where the permanent village would soon be built. Already, the foundations had been laid, with the beginnings of walls being erected. As the villagers slowly congregated, Hiccup looked over their new home and permitted himself a small smile. He felt Astrid by his side grab his hand, stroking it reassuringly. He smiled gently at her, then turned to face his people.

“I know you must all be wondering why I called this meeting,” he began. “The village elders and I met last night, and we all agreed that it is not safe for all the dragons to remain here. For our safety, and for theirs.” Gasps of shock and distress met his declaration, but he continued. “With this many dragons all in one place, we are just too big a target for any Dragon Hunters or people who would wish ill on dragons. That is why we have come to the decision that the dragons must return to the Hidden World, where they will be safe. Where they belong.”

Yells of anger permeated the air, the villagers looking worriedly at one another and clutching at their dragons. The dragons, in turn, roared their displeasure, but Hiccup didn’t flinch. Astrid stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, and he squeezed her hand. 

“Toothless?” he said over the din. Toothless obliged and sent a plasma bolt to the sky, causing everyone to stop talking. Hiccup sighed.

“I wasn’t finished. We decided that the best course of action would be to allow our dragons a choice. To stay, or to leave. The Hidden World would not be big enough for all of them, and we know that some of you have formed a special bond with your dragons. Perhaps this way, we can eventually teach humankind to peacefully coexist with humans. Something that can never happen if they are all banished to the Hidden World.”

He turned to Toothless. As the alpha, only he could command the dragons. Toothless looked back with gratitude in his eyes and roared to the sky. At first, the dragons looked at each other in confusion; then, gradually, some of them began to take to the sky. Then more and more, until the sky was a teeming mass of wings and tails. But down below, Hiccup could still spot the forms of dragons among the people of Berk. Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Meatlug had also stayed by their riders’ sides. Toothless roared once again, and the dragons took flight, following a distant white speck - the Light Fury - until they were but a black speck in the distance. 

Dismissing the rest of the villagers, Hiccup strode over to where Toothless stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out at where the rest of the dragons had disappeared. He turned and put his head in Hiccup’s lap when he sat down, and Hiccup chuckled softly.

“Hey, bud,” he said. Toothless trilled, looking up at him with one green eye. They sat in peaceful silence, looking out over the water.

“I meant it when I said it was your choice,” Hiccup said eventually. Toothless looked up at him and emitted a questioning gurgle. “You don’t have to stay just to make me happy. I know you have a mate now, and she might not want to stay here. I want you to be happy, Toothless. Wherever that may be.”

Toothless butted his head into his stomach and croaked irritably, as if to say, _Don’t be so stupid._ Hiccup huffed a laugh. “Just know that I’ll be okay with whatever you choose. And I’ll always be here for you, okay?”

Toothless’s response was to pounce on him and lick him.

* * *

“Astrid?” Hiccup called into their empty house. It wasn’t really a house - just a bunch of hastily stacked together logs - but it was a temporary place to call home until all the construction was finished. Construction that would go a lot faster now that there were dragons staying; Hiccup mentally shook his head at his half-baked plan. What had he been planning to do without the dragons? It would have taken months, and by then winter would have come and they would have frozen to death.

She came in through the back door, hair mussed from the wind but glowing with happiness. He smiled and reached out for her, reveling in her presence. They stood there wrapped in a tight embrace, both soaking in the other’s presence. Hiccup marveled yet again at how lucky he was to have her.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” said Astrid when they were both curled up next to the fire, her cuddled up into him. Hiccup let out a soft, encouraging noise. “Remember when Gobber said we should get married, and I said we were nowhere near ready?”

“How could I forget?” Hiccup said half-sarcastically. Astrid punched him lightly with a mock glare, and he chuckled.

“I think … I think we’re ready now.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” She was smiling softly up at him, her skin luminous in the firelight. “I do. I want to marry you.” A sliver of doubt crept in, and she peered up at him. “Do … do you?”

“Of course I want to marry you, Astrid,” said Hiccup. “I love you. But we might have to wait a few months. Just until everything’s built and ready, you know. Unless you want to do it without a feast or anything, you know. I don’t care, as long as I get to marry you.”

Astrid laughed softly, her eyes shining with love. “Sure, but no way would Gobber let us do that.”

“Shame,” said Hiccup.

“You did a brave thing today,” murmured Astrid. “I’m proud of you. I don’t think I could face losing Stormfly like that.”

“I mean it. I want him to be happy,” said Hiccup. “I could never forgive myself if he stayed because of me and lost his only chance to build a family. I’ve made my peace with it. And I still have you.”

“You’ll always have me,” promised Astrid.

* * *

In the morning, Hiccup was rudely woken up by something slimy and warm. He sat up with a jolt, wiping the sticky substance from his eyes. “Ew,” he muttered, shaking off the dragon drool. His eyes shot to the culprit, the pitch-black dragon perched in front of him like an oversized puppy. “Wait a minute. Toothless!”

Appearing pleased with himself, the dragon sat back and purred. Despite himself, Hiccup could feel himself hoping that Toothless was really here to stay and not just coming to say goodbye. In spite of everything he’d told himself, he’d laid awake all night straining to hear any sign of Toothless, trying unsuccessfully to convince himself that if he woke up to find Toothless gone it would be okay.

“What are you doing here, bud?” he asked. In response, the dragon gave him a deadpan look that said, _What do you think I’m doing here?_ Toothless huffed and nudged him with his head, growling softly. His expression said, _Did you really think I’d leave you?_

“But - but what about your mate?” Hiccup asked, struggling not to get too hopeful. It was hard, though, because the night before he’d resigned himself to never seeing his best friend again, but now here he was, larger than life and taking up most of the room in the hut. 

Toothless rolled his eyes and headed towards the entrance of the hut, looking back expectantly at Hiccup. Hurriedly buckling on his peg leg, Hiccup followed his dragon outside, where he was greeted with the shocking sight of the Light Fury seemingly keeping watch outside his hut.

“Wait. What?” Hiccup looked to Toothless, who was nuzzling his mate. “I don’t understand, I thought -”

He was struck speechless as the Light Fury approached him, stopping mere centimetres away. He looked on in awe as she slowly dipped her head; understanding what she wanted, he turned his head and held out a palm, holding his breath. A second later, he was met with the sensation of a warm head against his hand, and he let out a breath in wonder. Toothless growled in approval, looking on as Hiccup tentatively stroked the Light Fury’s head, eliciting a purr. He looked over her head at Toothless, feeling the ache in his heart slowly subside. 

“You’re staying?” he whispered. Toothless simply cocked his head, as if to say, _Duh_. In the next second he pounced on Hiccup and started to lick Hiccup, deaf to his protests.

  
  



End file.
